Eden Chapters/Chimeran Guard
The Chimeran Guard are a militaristic organization created by the Guild in order to serve as their personal military force. Unlike the rest of the aliens in the galaxy, the Chimerans were created using DNA from the wildlife of Earth before the planets loss, and many of them resemble the now lost animals of humanities homeworld. History The Chimeran Guard had their origins in the oldest experiments of the Bio-Engineers who would later form the Guild. Created using the genes of various animals from Earth before the planet was lost to the ravages of time and progress. Originally the Chimerans were little more than test subjects and pets, but after the formation of the Guild the newly self-anointed "Alchemist Lords" began breeding intelligent and powerful new lifeforms to serve as their personal protectors and enforcers. This would later become the Chimeran Guard, who would serve the Guild loyally for over a thousand years until the Second Outsider War turned both the Confederation and large sects of the Guard against their masters. Currently, the Chimeran Guard are split between two factions; those who oppose the Guild's authority due to the recent revelations of the organization's sins, and those who remain loyal despite the chaos. Both groups hold deep animosity towards each other. Structure Before the division of the Guard after the Second Outsider War, they had a ranking system very similar to the medieval knights of Earth. Young and inexperienced warriors were known as "Errants," seasoned warriors were known as "Knights," higher ranking warriors would be called "Knight-Captains." The Guard was divided between multiple Orders, with each order being headed by a "Knight Commander." Additionally, an Errant is traditionally sent out on a sort of pilgrimage in order to become a full-fledged Knight. During this period they are known as "Questing Knights," and are often greatly respected by lower class members of the Confederation due to their habit of righting wrongs and fighting villainy during their pilgrimages. For this same reason Questing Knights are often viewed with suspicion and even hostile intent by corrupt government officials and criminal organizations. Before the Chimeran Schism, there were a total of 9 Orders and over three thousand Chimeran Guard operating in the galaxy. Since the Second Outsider War, 5 of the 9 orders left the Guild and began operating either independently or pledged their services to the struggling Confederation. Biology and culture As the Chimerans were created using DNA from the now extinct wildlife from Earth, they often possess features resembling animals from humanities home world. However, the need to stretch already thin strands of DNA and mix or synthesize new genes over the centuries have caused many Chimerans to bear more ambiguous features, and in rare cases even completely unique characteristics which resemble no naturally occurring life-form. This has also influenced the culture of the organization, with those Chimerans bearing more traditionally animalistic features being considered more "pure" than those with ambiguous features. Chimerans are artificially born as creations of the Guild, and are raised collectively under the supervision of adult warriors. They are trained from birth to fight, and also made to read old religious texts and various pieces of mythology from Earth. In this manner the Chimerans carry a very romanticized and fantasized set of ideals. They bear a quasi-religious view of the universe, and in this manner Chimerans traditionally saw the Guild as divine beings, creators whom they were bred to protect and serve. Many Chimerans possess a rather formal manner of speech, often alluding to the myths and beliefs of old Earth (especially those of the Christian Religion) in their words. Category:Eden Chapters